Black Water
by XxLe4tf0r4eadxX
Summary: Tsukune had a past of 'Black Water' and is now the leader of a mercenary force called 'Black Water', an organization who help the weak and serve the wounded, but the real purpose of this organization is to exterminate all monsters in the world. Why? Cause a certain vampire turned him into one, and he hated her for it. (Go to my profile for extra information of Black Water) R
1. Chapter 0: Introductions

**A/N: Hello, my name is XxLe4tf0r4eadxX and I'm bringing a new story up, one I will sure work on daily. For all my Mistaken Identity followers and others, it will be put on hold until I probably finish this. I'm trying to keep the words of the chapters at least 6k-10k words, but ideas take a long time to settle in. Anyway, this story is AU and here's a summary:**

**Tsukune is the main leader of a mercenary force called,"Black Water", a force of people who believe and despise vampires/monsters. This group has grown at a fast rate, leading to spread worldwide, gaining support from most countries and popularity, but do not know the real purpose besides knowing they help those in need. He created this group for only one purpose: to destroy every vampire in the whole world. Why? Cause a certain vampire turned him into one of them. If you want the full summary, go to my profile. Though, it's usually a cover file, sort of.**

**That was a cheesy summary, but the one for the story is better. Thank you for reading my author's note and enjoy reading. Also, Tsukune is a bit older than he was at Yokai Academy. Enjoy! Cheers! ~ XxLe4tf0r4eadxX**

* * *

_Scene: Four figures in masks and black uniforms with armor in a green humvee_

_Setting: Night, cloudy and heavy rain_

_Time: 20:00_

_I have no idea if I should like this, or hate this..._A familiar voice repeated in his mind. His name was Tsukune Aono, a leader. A leader of a force, a mercenary force, and a human. Or when he was human. He took out his knife from his strap of his left leg and stared at it, the shiny, silver yet sharp knife was gaining slight admiration. He looked at it as it reflected himself, the knife reflecting the Aono's image. It was a sad and cold day, but he was used to it. He was in a Humvee, sitting in the passenger seat next to the driver. He then tightened his grip on the knife and put it back in his strap, with him releasing his grip. A slight weight barely prevented his action as he sit up a bit. He then grabbed a weapon from his back, the strap across his chest becoming light as a weapon was in front of his glistening brown eyes. The members wore a black mask with a headset, with a black uniform and a shark in black water emblem on their patches. They also wore bulletproof vests, with slots all around, making them look like a special operations unit, under the dark.

A silenced M4A1 with a forward handgrip and an ACOG sight. He inspected the weapon, looking for a familiar button as he found it and placed his index finger and thumb on a small level. He then moved the lever, and a click sounded. He switched his safety to off. He then lowered the weapon, the weight slightly gaining more mass. The weapon lay against his hands, covered in a black leather glove, attached to the wrist of Tsukune.

BOOM!

A thunder strike hit at least a mile away as Tsukune didn't flinch at all. He closed his eyes, resting for a few minutes until he felt the sudden stop of the humvee, the momentum making him go forward and backward. His eyes opened as he knew where they were.

A shipment area, filled with boats with crates, boxes and containers. The final destination.

"Alright, let's move." Tsukune commanded the squad as he stretched his neck, moving it sideways until stopping.

"Roger." The members all said in unison as they began to open the doors and step out, the rain hitting the bodies and faces of the squad, a cool feeling runs through them as their feet hit small rocks. Small puddles were formed on almost every way they looked. They then crouched quickly as the whole squad stuck their guns out, pointing and looking at every direction, looking for an enemy. All of them lowered their rifles and stood up.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"All clear here."

The squad Tsukune commanded was called 'Black Water 1', an elite squad of the group,'Black Water'. The members were James, Matthew and Alice. They were on a mission, to destroy a shipment of a certain organization to weaken their greatest enemy. Vampires. Sure, monsters exist, but they will only kill the ones that get in the way of their current objective.

"Let's move. No one gives a shot unless I give the order."

They all began walking, with each other at least 4 feet away and heading to a big warehouse building, a crouching position to prevent being shot in the head and also to be silent. The rain covered their tracks and sound, giving them a slightly cold chill running through their bodies,

"Possible ambush in here." Tsukune noted as he tested the knob. He slowly turned it, making no noise and opened it slowly, his gun pointing out of door slightly. As the open door revealed the warehouse, he finds it filled with about 25 people, mostly workers, but their were guards here too, but it was strange not to find any guards outside, despite the rain and cold weather.

"Two guards up on the catwalk, one by the pillar, right side and another one on the other pillar, left side." He noted the team, to all which they responded.

"Copy."

"Copy that."

_This looks to easy...Better watch..._Tsukune noted.

"Alright, James and Matthew, head around back and find a secondary door to take out those guards on the catwalk. Alice and I will take out the guards by the pillars." Tsukune closed the door slightly, only revealing the cold weather while Matthew and James moved fast around to find the back. Alice took the left side of the door while Tsukune took the right and waited, their guns at the ready. They waited a few minutes until a faint boop sounded at their headsets.

"Were ready." James said with determination.

"Black Water 1, this is BW HQ 1, Alpha 1-4 is on station and will arrive within 5 mikes to handle the shipment, over." A voice spoke through the headset.

"Copy that BW HQ 1." Tsukune firmly responded and signals Alice with a hand motion, using his hand to point towards the door with him speaking a countdown.

"On 3." He speaks with finality.

"1..." His voice silent voice echoes through the communication, with everyone's grip on their guns tightening.

"2..."

"3!" He roars, with the four members going in at once, footsteps echoing through the warehouse.

Pssht. Pssht. Two bullets are silently fired with two thuds, with the workers looking up to see two bodies on the catwalk and they look at the back to see two unknown people, their guns aimed at the invisible but dead figures on the cat walk and aimed at the workers. The two guards near the pillars aimed at James and Matthew and were going to fire.

Pssht. Pssht. Two bullets are again fired from two people across the whole warehouse, followed by two thuds. Tsukune, Alice, Matthew and James were all in a ready stance, aiming at the workers. _This was too easy..._Tsukune remarked, but shook his head of the thought and aimed at the workers, to which their expressions. They were scared.

"GET ON THE FLOOR NOW!" Tsukune roared at the workers, to which they complied with the order by going on the ground.

"HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!" They then complied again by putting their hands behind their back. He then did a hand motion, signalling the members to watch. He then pushed a button on his headset and began speaking.

"This is Tsukune, Black Water 1, we apprehended and are watching the workers. Where are you Alpha 1-4?" Tsukune asks, only to be responded by the same person he knew.

"This is Catherine, Alpha 1-4, were arriving via helicopter immediately. Keep watch on those civilians and watch the skies. Over and out." Catherine spoke through her headset, only to be followed by sounds of wings spinning of a black hawk helicopter. Tsukune then walks out of the warehouse, revealing at least 7 figures, with one particular figure in the middle and three on either side of her, looking around for anyone. He removed his mask, revealing his face as his skin is revealed to the weather, the rain hitting his face and her face. They both smiled at each other.

"It's been some time Tsukune." Her voice seemed as an average military woman's voice.

"It has been." He confirms.

"What happened here?" She asks him, beginning to walk and Tsukune turned and walked beside her, his mask in his pocket and his gun in his hands.

"A new Fairy Tale shipment arrived today approximately 6 hours back. Intel says this was a key weapon for destroying humanity, but I didn't examine this shipment." He explained, but tilted his head in wonder as to why she was not informed of this and decides to ask.

"Catherine, weren't you informed of this already?" He asks, to which she stops, making him stop in his tracks and she sighs, white vapor exiting her mouth.

"While I was at Hong Kong, an unknown disease spread through the city, reaching our HQ there too. Turned out I wasn't infected...yet and we had to leave. Decontamination units of Black Water are now on their way to Hong Kong to contain this infection and Code Y28 was established." She explained with remorse.

"My unit left in a hurry, and we weren't sick, but to answer your question, I didn't hear it." She finished. Tsukune was shocked to hear this as his eyes opened wide.

"How big was the containment area?"

"Just 1/2 a mile radius from Hong Kong, so it can't spread farther than that unless they make a mistake about it. Now then, let's look at that shipment shall we?" Tsukune nodded and both of the leaders began walking, heading towards the warehouse with the six soldiers following, with the black hawk flying away from the area. As they reach the door, Alice, Matthew and James are still in the same position, watching over the workers. The six men of Alpha 1-4 entered, their guns raised and looked at the workers on the floor, but lowered it. The lights of the warehouse made the orange suits of the workers much brighter.

"Who are you people and why are you here!?" A worker demanded, standing up.

"We are the Earth's protectors and we are protecting the Earth." Tsukune answered calmly. He wasn't lying since 'Black Water' did help in some catastrophic situations, making Earth live up to this day, but they also believed vampires should be exterminated, only the small information is not released to the public.

"BULLSHIT! YOUR RUINING OUR BUSINESS! YOU AREN'T EVEN PRO-" The loud man was cut off from a swift punch to the head by Matthew, rendering him unconscious. He then stepped back, giving Tsukune a signal to speak.

"You all are working for a secret organization that despises humanity called Fairy Tale. Trust me, it sounds silly but it's true." He explained, but another man stood up.

"Hah, like I believe that. Monsters don't exist." The man scoffs, until all guns were raised with a 'click'. Tsukune was growing impatient despite them not knowing that monsters exist. Tsukune shakes his head.

"You don't seem to understand. If monsters didn't exist, we shouldn't be here. If monsters exists, YOU shouldn't be here. The man immediately denies it, shaking his head.

"BULLSHIT! Let's go, they are probably just joking with us."

"Yeah!"

"You guys are crazy!" Tsukune sighed at the sight that people didn't believe him and are standing up. He had to make a decision, and he has already decided.

"...Then tell me this, what are the recent shipments that came here six hours ago?" Tsukune asked, with the man stopping, leading to everyone stopping as well. The man sent a death glare to Tsukune.

"Why should we tell you?" The man demands, to which Tsukune answers.

"To prove my point." He answers quickly, seemingly that he knows what the man will say.

"Nah, you are just crazy." The man declares with finality, moving again with the whole group. Tsukune sighed yet again as he knew what option had to be done.

"Kill them." Tsukune declares, with his squad and Alpha 1-4 shooting their silenced weapons.

Screams echoed throughout the warehouse and outside the warehouse as the combination of two squads fired at the civilians, with each feeling pain and death throughout the shootout. Screams decreased as guns reloaded and being shot again.

...

The screams stopped and the two squads looked at the dead civilian workers with remorse, blood coming out of every wound the two squads have given them. Then their eyes became wide as something happened to the bodies.

It turned to dust...A white smoke filled the air

"Dolls..." Tsukune remarked the familiar sand as he stepped forward and kneeled down and grabbed a handful of sand and squished it. They were never real people. They were dolls, but to possess this many dolls has a high power. And if one has high power, it must be close.

"AMBUSH!" Tsukune declares as tension filled the air as the doors closed and locked, with no way out. A dark blue sphere appeared in the middle of the warehouse and something came out. A familiar yokai filled the inside of the warehouse as a fragile figure stepped out of the dark blue sphere like a gateway. The figure was covered in a blue robe with the outline being yellow. The hood covered

"Wait..." Tsukune was speechless.

"Tsukune Aono...The leader of 'Black Water'..." A raspy voice spoke. Everyone watched with tension.

"Something...is coming..." It spoke. "Your future...is a...dangerous one..."

Poof!

Then the figure disappeared without a trace and all guns were lowered

...

Silence was at the warehouse when Tsukune realized something.

"This was just a message. There is no shipment, and intel was wrong. Let's go." Tsukune broke the silence, but Alice stepped in.

"This is still a Fairy Tale shipment area. What else can we do with it?" She asks. Tsukune thought for a moment and looked at Catherine and put on his mask.

"Call in the bombers and blow this place up, were leaving." Catherine nodded as she pressed a button on her headset.

"We need a fully armed helicopter ready to blow up an area. Nothing left of this area."

"We need evac at the warehouse Hammer." Tsukune said in his headset.

"*static*...Roger that Tsukune. Evac in 10 mikes. Hammer out." A voice spoke through the headset.

"Alright, let's go. At least Fairy Tale won't be using this anymore." The two squads walked out of the warehouse and the door was open. Alice popped a flare on the ground. Green smoke came out of the small metal stick and helicopter was abound. The sounds of the helicopter blades come into earshot.

"Tsukune?" Alice said his name, to which he turned around.

"Yes Alice?" He asks.

"...Who was that?" She asks him, not knowing the figure in the warehouse. It took a few seconds before Tsukune realized what she was talking about.

"I don't know." His words can't be heard due to the landing of the helicopter. Alpha 1-4 boards the helicopter while Black Water 1 gets in the humvee and drive away while the helicopter flies away to BW HQ 1.

"But all I know is that it was just a message."

"Just a message, Alice."

"Just a message."

**BOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOM!**

The soundwave of the explosions was heavy as the the area started shaking.

"It's time for us to make our move."

* * *

**A/N: I really sucked at this story. :l Please review. I want to see if I should continue this story or not. Cheers! ~ XxLe4t0fr4eadxX**_  
_


	2. Chapter 05: Black Water and a Message

**A/N: Thanks everyone who viewed/reviewed my first chapter of 'Black Water'. I made some mistakes on it of course so if anyone would like to point them out on the reviews or P.M me, go ahead! Anyway, let's head with the second chapter, shall we? Enjoy!**

**A/N 2: Not to mention Tsukune able to summon and hide his vampire power! XD**

* * *

_Scene: Burning remnants of Fairy Tale shipment yard._

"...And while no group has yet to comment on the attack, eye witness say that they saw that an armed helicopter was seen flying out of the Black Water Headquarters, an international organization that helps world wide and also found the cure for cancer. *breathes in* Though the head of 'Black Water', Tsukune Aono, age 17, denies any involvement and says it was a mere coincidence and that they will be investigating. No deaths or injuries have been reported and the organization will inves-"

Bfftt.

The TV was off with a flicker of white light before turning off completely. Tsukune was in his office with two guards in the corner seemingly beside Tsukune, armed to the teeth with bulletproof armor designed to withstand at least 60 bullets before ripping apart. A stack of papers was on a black basket, with all of them has many kinds of writings and locations and about 2 papers left on another stack at the opposite side. He can feel the tense buildup in his body due to many papers that his hand was hurting. Occasionally, he stops writing to shake his hand to get rid of the pain of the quick writing.

"Sir, permission to speak?" A guard suddenly asked, and started to become silent and might be moved out of the office. The pen stopped writing and Tsukune gave a quick nod of his head before resuming.

"Is it possible a vampire can infiltrate the headquarters?" The guard finally asks his question, with sweat coming from the side of his head slowly moving down, leaving a trail of glistening liquid due to the light.

"Yes, but we would know if they infiltrate us. I can sense their aura." Tsukune immediately replied, his writing non-stop. He then put the paper he wrote on on the basket and grabbed the last paper on the left side and placed it in front of him, reading carefully and put his hand, holding his pen and began to write, silence filling the room only to be broken by the repetitive sound of the pen writing. He then put the paper in the black basket and put the pen in it's original place.

"So this is how it feels like to be a boss or leader of a worldwide organization when your in the office?" Tsukune asks himself enough for the two guards to hear. Tsukune leaned back with a squeak of the chair and put his arms on the rest. He closed his eyes, rest settling in as he had no idea what to do, for all his jobs as a boss are currently done. He then opens his eyes and stands up and heads towards the door, with the guards watching him. He then turns around.

"I'll head to the manageme-" He was cut off by a familiar yet strong power that was embracing the headquarters, but only Tsukune can feel it. The guards look at him with question.

"Sir?" One of them asks to which Tsukune's eyes transform from the ordinary brown eyes to blood-slit red eyes. His hair color changes from brown slowly to silver. His vampire power is currently being summoned. But he can't summon it unless he was trained by it.

"Active code R1 and bring the weapons!" He commands the guards, to which they get their guns and nodded. They began to run off towards the door with Tsukune until they headed towards a different direction and Tsukune began running towards the entrance. As he ran, an alarm set off with red lights being flashed.

"All units in the base, Code R1 is active. Vampire in the front entrance. Reception area." A female, robotic voice spoke through. Though a question ran through Tsukune's mind besides him being right. _What is a vampire doing here?_

* * *

_Scene: Reception area, with guards running in with water-coated bullets aiming towards a silver haired vampire_

As Tsukune arrived in the reception, about 20 guards were already aiming at the silver haired man. he just stood there, with the glass door broken, looking at the site of what she has done. Except, he hasn't done anything wrong. Tsukune shook his head.

"Why are _you_ here?" Tsukune spits out like poison.

"I came to give a message, Tsukune Aono, leader of Black Water. Fairy Tale will not take kindly of your current reason to exterminate us. This is why we despise humans. You kill the first thing you see if your scared."

"Not all humans are like that..." Tsukune reasoned.

"Well most humans are, and some are caring. I've seen you Tsukune Aono, and you are a threat to us. This organization will be put to an end or we are sure to attack the human world and exterminate ALL humans." Tsukune chuckled.

"Your kind are few in numbers!" He spits out.

"Would you like to die of the mercy of the human race, or would you want to live in peace and repopulate?" Tsukune was typically asking a life-or-death question. He wasn't lying.

"Hah, like we die to low-lives like you. You have been given a gift from a vampire, and you are just throwing the person's gift away like poison?! People would _KILL _to get this kind of power."

"Yes." Tsukune immediately responds, showing no emotion or remorse as he took out gun from his pocket with a magazine filled with bullets coated with water and...

BANG!

A shot rang out through the reception area as the bullet went flying past through the air with a whooshing sound, and penetrates the the skin of the silver-haired man, the water immediately weakening the vampire as it past through some of his organs and through the inside of his body. The bullet, filled with speed went through the back of the male vampire as it went across the room and hit the glass, but not breaking it. The man fell, cringing in pain as the water weakened him. The guards watched with fear as the emotionless Tsukune turned around towards the guards. But they had nothing to fear, yet they feel the aura spreading through the air.

"Someone get me a cup of water." He commands, with one of the guards complying and heading off. Tsukune walked forward to the lying man and knelt.

"Think of this as a gift, _vampire._" He blurts the words out.

"I'm giving monsters the opportunity to _live_, not die, but Fairy Tale despises us, and gets in our way and wish to destroy us all, but this is why we want to destroy all the monsters in the world. Cause they despised us first, and now we despise you." A cup of water has been placed next to Tsukune when the guard went back to formation line and aimed at the downed vampire. Tsukune used his gun to touch the water, and let it sink in, the weight pushing it down while the water was rising with the water soaking the gun.

"Water is a vampire's weakness, but I know that I'm immune to water. After all, I've been transformed a secondary way." He comments the easiest weakness. He took the gun out of the cup and placed the wet tip against the vampire. How heartless Tsukune was, with the vampire expecting him to not kill him. The vampire felt a searing pain coursing through his body as if a very strong and long suction is pulling on the vampire's skin.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The vampire screamed in pain, with very few of the guards aiming at the downed vampire putting their fingers to their ears due to the loud shout.

"This is a message to Fairy Tale."

BANG!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Unknown Area_

A large area with every personal watched a screen as they saw a man with a gun pointed to a head.

_"This is a message to Fairy Tale."_

_BANG!_

The screen goes black as a few murmurs emerged from the crowd of monsters. Somewhere else, a board with a bunch of lights with one particular light turning red.

A man in nicely-dressed outfit crossed his arms as he the scene emerge before him. The bang that shut off a light and a man, who was sent to give a message, got a message. A message that was simple and understandable. The man looked toward a figure in a seat.

"Alert the Flying Fortress."

"Yes sir!" The figure complied, with typing in some words on a keyboard. The message that was given to Fairy Tale was a message of war. A message of war that says...

We are going to destroy you.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short! I didn't have enough time and I didn't upload in time. Anyways, Review, favorite, and follow! Next chapter will be,"Black Water and Escalating Tensions!" Cheers! ~ XxLe4tf0r4eadxX**


End file.
